


It Wouldn't Be the First Time You Broke a Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, and ouchie for you too, etc etc - Freeform, ouchie for Connor, v short though, why is everyone always so touchy, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh lets see, Connor is confused, you are touchy af, and Not-Achilles is evil and cannot be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Be the First Time You Broke a Promise

“Hey Connor!” Y/N slid into view in his doorway, wearing their nicest clothes. They were extremely excited; they hadn’t seen Connor in ages, and now they were going… somewhere, together! Their smile dimmed when they saw that both the bed and desk chair were empty. They turned on heel and ventured downstairs.  
“Achilles?” They yelled.  
“In here,” He responded, popping his head out of the kitchen. Y/N was standing right next to him and they hadn’t known, so they jumped at his voice.  
“I didn’t expect you to be here. I thought you’d be wherever Connor is…” They took a seat at the table. Achilles paused in whatever he was doing at the counter when he heard that. He sighed, wordless, and continued with his… work. “I mean, we had plans today, and I thought he would be here. Is he okay? Did something happen?” Now Y/N was worried, biting their bottom lip in thought.  
“No- it’s just-” Achilles sighed again and dropped what he was doing to turn to them. “Connor is very busy.” He said quietly, almost not meeting their eyes. “He doesn’t have time for someone to... bother him. Please don’t come back.” Achilles turned around quickly. “If you’ll excuse me.” He said.  
For a moment, Y/N stood quite still. They focused mostly on willing the tears not to fall, but that didn’t end well. Kind of like this day, actually. They stood abruptly, wiping their eyes and leaving the house as quickly as their legs would allow in these blasted shoes. They looked down at them, in their unblemished perfection, and wanted to scream. Y/N ripped them off and threw one at the wall, perversely proud of the dent it made. They ripped open the door and were met with Connor.  
“Y/N! I was loo-” They threw the shoe left in their hand at his head, but he ducked and it sailed past him.  
“Get away from me, right now.” Y/N bit back a sob.  
“Bu-”  
“Now!” They yelled, this time with tears. Connor looked at them with remorse, but stepped out of the way.  
“If this is about me being late-”  
“What, that? It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise.” They spat out. His eyes widened, and Y/N ran past him in hysterics.  
Inside, Achilles smiled. Smiled… and took off his mask. Not-Achilles ran towards the window and vaulted through, leaving behind no trace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's bad. You don't have to let me know in the comments. It's even worse on laptops and stuff I'm so sorr y


End file.
